tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started
What to buy without spending real money In the world of TDP4, there are many different gun paths, skill paths, and strategies. Specifically, we'll be focusing on weapons and skills, not player skill. The 'New Player' path This is based on the assumption that you are totally new to the game and aren't significantly skillful with gameplay compared to higher levels. Experienced players should know what to do. First of all, the game forces you to buy the Colt King Cobra. Either do a flag farm, or play the game properly, then buy the Mini-Uzi, as it has a higher DPS Per Second, and it can spray. Keep the Colt King Cobra! You can't sell all the weapons you have and then purchase a weapon, so you'll need to keep one. And the Colt King Cobra can be used as a secondary, as it does a bit more damage. After that, it depends on your gameplay style. It's recommended you buy the Winchester, PSL Pistol, or to buy the SMG class MP5. (See pages for tactics) After that, it depends on your skill level and patience. DO NOT BUY AK47 OR JACKHAMMER! Their damage is insignificant. The Jackhammer is an alright weapon to have, but M16 and Steyr Aug are better! So then, if you decide you can't stand getting killed by people with an AK47 or M16, then you would probably want to buy the M16 or a 10mm SOP if you are accurate, especially if you want to buy another gun soon, and don't want to use too many coins. If you want a better gun, and think you'll have it for a while, buy the Steyr AUG. After that, if you don't want to spend real money, you should purchase the M249 SAW. If you have the coins and want to spray and have lots of ammo, or AA-12 if you want high damage and good accuracy. It's recommended to purchase the MP5 "Assassin" if you're more stealthy and have enough cash. The other option is the Laser LGM , but it's pretty much just the tiny bit better version of an Assassin. The AA-12: High damage(270-320), fast reload(1.5s)but only 8 ammo.This gun is a little better than the SAW and Assassin due to high damage.This weapon is great as a primary, if you have the accuracy and the skill then those 8 shots will be devastating to your enemy.Always make your shots count. The SAW: lots of ammo, reasonable damage, it was very common along with Assassin like 2 years ago. I would have Assassin, others would have SAW. MaverickLin (Retired) used to have SAW, and I had Assassin, we would always have about the same KD in a match, and there was never a clear winner in a 1v1 beforehand. The Assassin: stealthy, (quiet gun fire sound) low coin cost, lots of damage for an assault rifle that price, you'll even see some level 8 buyers with it. Dominates other guns below it. Also a perfect reload time, with it's damage and reload time is perfect for a combo as well. Laser LGM: I never was really a fan of this weapon. LGM has a price difference of 12300 coins and 6 more cash, with a 90 damage difference, and a 0.110 fire rate difference. After that, the game is pretty much P2W. Assuming you have no artifacts, you should have one of those guns by level 22~35. But if you still want to play, and won't use real money, then your next gun should be Barrett, Gauss Rifle, PG Mark I , or maybe M202A2 . Barrett: Fantastic if you have great aim, full auto secondary recommended. Something at least as good as Assassin. Gauss: Great for so many things. Camping, spraying, anything. Very versatile weapon with it's high damage, clip size, and reload time. PG Mark I: 2nd best primary gun in the game. Good fire rate, great damage, reasonable clip size. The best is the PG Mark II (below 0.0001% chance of getting it in the slot machine, don't even try). M202A2: Be careful if you get this, when I first got it at maybe level 52 with 12/13, I killed myself heaps, so you have to be careful with it. DEFINITELY backup recommended, probably something at least a bit better than Assassin, Gauss or Barrett work great. For skills, many people only do health, but that's idiotic. If you had 17 health and no defence, a barrett would one hit you. If you had 17 defence AND 17 health, barrett would take 4 or 5 shots to kill you (unless you do epic crits) So go for HP 2 bars ahead of defence until you get 10 HP. Once you have 10 hp, if you want to use money, get only defence from that point on, then when you have 17 defence, get HP. Just trust me on that one. Accuracy is great at a low level too. Don't bother with luck until you have nothing better to use your skill points on, although getting 1 luck can be nice, just to get 1 cash and a medal. Otherwise, use your points to be directed at what gun you're planning to buy. ~xXDeath42Xx http://i1136.photobucket.com/albums/n488/asddsaqweewq/hp-def.jpg this table shows the effective hp you gave with (in the top row) amount of points in hp and (in the left column) the amount of points in def in short at 10/10 you have 600 health and 50% dmg reduction (so 1200 effective hp) and you'd still die to a barrett shot to the toe 1200 * 0.5 = 600 -> 600 - 600 = 0 hp (dead) above the green line a point in health yield more effective hp and below the green line a point in def does so if you manage to buff yourself to 2/17 you're going to have a bit more health (you're at 1333 eff hp) than people who spend their 19 points differently (17/2 -> 1055 eff hp) but by the time you've reached that point you've already been playing with less effective health than someone who distributed their points differently (first in health like the 17/2) in short non art user -> everything in health first ! art users -> optional: use the table to determine which path you want to take (hp is usually recommended anyway as it would make your lower lvls a bit stronger). Category:Basic